The Darkness of an Angel
by Li3s 0f g0d
Summary: Naruto starts having wierd dreams that are leaving marks on his body. What's with the mark on his chest and back. Is the darkness in his heart finally taking over and what does Sasuke have to do with all of this? rated M for saftey.
1. Painful

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto_

**Chapter 1: Painful**

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Naruto! Stop fighting with Sasuke!"

Sigh. 'This has been going on for half an hour now. Things sure haven't changed in five years.'

That's right you heard him. It has been five years and Sasuke had finally came back to Konoha exactly a years two weeks ago. However, with all he fighting the Uchiha and Naruto had been doing you couldn't really tell.

Sasuke finally gave up on the blonde haired ninja, who was now a chuunin, and turned his back to him; mumbling something about 'a waste of time.'

Naruto, still pissed, puffed out his checks in a child-like manner and turned his back as well. He closed his ocean blue eyes and blocked out all the sounds around him, trying to penetrate his ears. He slowly took deep breathes, allowing his lungs to expand and fill with air. Slowly but surely he was calming down.

"Well that's enough training and arguing for one day." Kakashi finally stated breaking the silence that had creped upon them. "You are all fine to go; remember to be here at six am sharp tomorrow morning." With that said he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

Sakura only sighed but instantly cheered up with the thought of the rest of the day with Sasuke. She undid her hair, which she put up in a bun for training, to fall down to her shoulders. "Sasuke-kun! You want to go out to eat. You must be hungry.

"Not really." Came the cold reply to Sakura.

"I'll go!" chirped the cheerful Naruto once again.

"Forget it Naruto!" she yelled at zed ninja and gave him a glare that instantly shut him up.

Sasuke, figuring he had had enough drama for today, started walking away towards the Uchiha's estate.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" asked a now puzzled pink-haired kunochi**(sp?)** All she got though was the sound of his footsteps slowly walking away.

Naruto watched as Sauke slowly walked away. 'Wonder what went up his ass this morning.' He thought before he himself started walking off back to town. His mind wandering on what to do when he got there. He finally decided that first he would go home, shower, change his clothes than go and eat ramen. Just the thought of ramen made his stomach growl in anticipation, bringing him to the conclusion that he had to hurry.

He broke out into a swift run, people becoming blurs beside him. His stomach growled once again making run even faster. It wasn't long till he bumped into a lady in a pretty light-blue kimono and light brown hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades.

Both fell quickly to the ground with a loud thump. Naruto quickly stood up, rubbing his ass to make the throbbing stop. Once he did he looked to were the lady was supposed to be only to find no one there. He looked around till his blue eyes came across her walking away hand in hand with a man. He stood there shocked; usually he would be spit at, kicked or beaten in anyway for his stupidity. Now that he thought about it, when he came into town, no one glared at him with ice cold eyes or whispered hateful names at him.

Another growl from his stomach interrupted his thoughts. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and ran back home to his dear ramen.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Sasuke arrived back home later than he expected due to his annoying pink-haired, wide-forehead problem. She kept nagging and nagging him to go out to eat with her. At first he replied no but she was too stubborn for her own good. Even Naruto's stubbornness couldn't rival hers. He let go of a breathe he didn't know he had, and walked into the kitchen which was shining with the setting sun's scarlet rays. He went straight toward the cabinets, of course he was hungry; he just wasn't going to tell Sakura that.

When he pulled open the cabinets he's mouth lowered slightly in disbelief. He had no food.

"That's odd, I always have food. Unless…!" It suddenly hit him. Tonight was the beginning of the festival. "The festival of the Eight Guardians." He said to himself. He stood quietly for a moment than walked back to the door and out of it, heading to town.

'Note to self: stop talking to self!'

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

'What the fuck!' was all that would come to Naruto's mind as he stared helplessly at his empty refrigerator. He let his head hang down, his blond bangs finding their way off his face. He sighed as he lazily walked back to his room; settling himself on the bed. He slowly lifted his head u to star blankly at his clock which read 10:17. He sighed again as he looked at his calendar, only to find a red circle around today's date.

He narrowed his eyes, trying his best to see in his now darkening room but to no avail. With another exasperated sigh; he got up and walked over to the calendar still squinting his eyes in order to see. "The festival of the Eight Guardians." He read out loud. It took awhile but it eventually clicked in his brain and he went nuts. "How the hell did I forget!" he screamed at himself.

Quickly he ran in the shower and out with a towel tied tightly around his waist. He opened his closet door not so quietly and looked at what he had. He stared at his regular orange and black attire and scowled. The festival of the Eight Guardians was a celebration of the inner self. For eight days, one was suppose to find the inner self and try to express it to others without the others disapproval.

He soon spotted something in the far back and decided to give it a try. Five Minutes later a five foot eight inches tall, dirty blond hair, which had lost its spikes and was now silky smooth and fell right down to the bottom of his neck, with blue eyes looking at himself in the mirror. His hair went right down to his eyes and folded around his cheeks, only allowing a little bit of his whisker marks to show. On him, he wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to slightly below the elbows. He had a pair of black denim jeans with a short metal chain attached to two belt loops. Around his neck was a red tie with black stripes running down diagonally. He starred at himself a few more seconds till he forced himself to look away and at the clock.

"Crap!" he screamed. It was 11:00 and the opening ceremony began at midnight; he still wanted, needed actually, to eat something. He had training in the morning you know. He quickly threw on a white dress jacket and ran out the door.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Sasuke walked casually through the streets, blocking out the blaring sounds of couples, families and friends partying in nearby restaurants or in their housed. His sighed briefly closing his eyes which he instantly regretted as he rammed head first into someone. Sasuke held his feet firmly to the ground but he heard to distinctive sound of the other person hitting the ground and a mumbled response that sounded like 'not again.' He opened his eyes only to se his blond-haired team-mate sitting on the ground rubbing his throbbing head.

"Dobe! Watch where you're going!"

Naruto quickly opened his eyes, glaring at the person whose voice he instantly recognized. He stood up in no less than a second and went face to face with the bastard who dared call him a loser.

"Look it wasn't my fault I was in a hurry! You should of saw me and moved out of the way anyway!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stepped back a little but still glared at him full force. That is until his eyes wondered down Naruto's body, his eyes absorbing the new look of his.

"What are you staring at!" broke Sasuke out of his trans and back up to the blonde's eyes. Before he could reply however, he heard a high pitch scream which somehow sounded like his name. Somehow. Before he knew it, the cold clammy hands of death were around his neck and arms; the shrill voices screaming at each other as to who was going to kill him.

"Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji!" he heard Naruto yell, completely forgetting his fight with Sasuke.

'Damn!' thought Sasuke. 'I was hoping it was death.'

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

Everyone stared blankly at Naruto for a minute before Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Its 11:30 Naruto, the ceremony's gonna start soon. We'd figured we head up to the Hokage faces and watch it from up there. I guess since Ino and Sakura found Sasuke, you two are coming too." He explained.

Sasuke only looked at Shikamaru with emotionless eyes when Naruto's eyes curved up and his mouth expanded into a wide goofy grin, showing all of his teeth and some of his gums. Without another word, the group was off, Sakura and Ino still holding a death grip on Sasuke.

Naruto glared at them for a second before continuing on in silence, staring ahead with blank, emotionless eye. He never noticed but his invisible mask that kept him sane was cracking. What was left to keep the darkness out of his heart? Pain, memories?

Memories. That thought itself snapped him out of it. Eventually the arrived at the Hokage faces, sitting on the fourth's head. Sakura and Ino were of course on opposite ends away from each other and away from Sasuke who was in the middle of everyone. Next to the Uchiha sat the blond ninja and the one that envied the clouds. Next to Naruto sat Kakashi who has joined them on the way, trying to calm down a steaming Sakura down. And last but not least was Chouji who sat next to Ino, not really caring about her but more about his food.

"Why are you here Kakashi-sensei?" asked a still puzzled Naruto.

"What I can't be with you guys outside of missions and training." 'also it looks like none of you are willing to keep Sakura from going on a rampage.' He added in his thoughts.

Everyone got his hidden message and sighed at the still look of puzzlement on Naruto's face. It seemed like his blond hair reflected all thoughts of logic or commonsense known to man.

"Idiot" mumbled Sasuke.

"I'm right here you know!" Naruto yelled. His anger slowly rising.

"Hn..." was all the reply he got from the midnight eyes prodigy

"You know if you've got something to say, you should say it to my face!" yelled a now medium-pissed Naruto.

"Hn..." was again his only reply.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as his self control now completely snapped. He opened his mouth, drawing in air to yell a comeback at the Uchiha but was interrupted by a loud band and cheering from down below.

Sakura and Ino were the first to stand up as a few more fireworks lit up their faces blue and green.

"Looks like its midnight." Pointed out Kakashi as he too stood up and went over on top the fifth Hokage's head for a better view. Sakura and Ino soon followed.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. Come over here with me!" yelled Ino getting Sakura's undivided attention.

Sasuke only sighed and got up to on them along with Chouji and Shikamaru who was mumbling 'how troublesome girls could be.'

Naruto watched as everyone stood on the fifth's head, their faces lighting up every time a firework went off. An odd sense of peace took over Naruto at everyone's smiling faces, or as best as he could ever see from Kakashi and Sasuke.

'Would their faces still hold that happiness if I disappeared?' he questioned himself as he sat alone on the fourth Hokage, no one seeming to notice his presence missing among them.

His eyes narrowed half way as a soft and delicate sad smile adorned his lips as he thought, no, that's the wrong word. As he prayed, hoped, daydreamed what he wanted their reaction to be.

He slowly turned his eyes back to the opening ceremony fireworks' grand finale. He watched with that same sorrowful smile that could almost make your heart wretch in pain.

Almost. There was just something in that smile, something…

He watched as the last firework soon became one with the sky, through blank eyes, imagining the friends he wish he had had before and the family he never had. His thoughts slowly drifting to his childhood. Hate for everyone who ever abandoned him when he was little and had to take care for himself at such a young age. The sorrow and helplessness he felt that no child should have to feel ever. Yet, he found one person it that mob that he could never come to hate, sure he pretended, but like they say, you only hate people because you want to be like them.

Sasuke. It was too painful for him to see how pitiful he had become.

Me: wow that was a lot and kinda boring sorry it will be better next chapter i promise!

Naruto: hiding behind a chair what are you going to do to me

Me evil smile you'll see


	2. Stigmata

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but if any of you guys are bidding kyuubi's ears and tails on e-bay I bid the highest!!! Anyway onward to the next chapter!

**Chapter 2: Stigmata**

Naruto tiredly stumbled back to hid beaten down apartment. The opening ceremony had just ended and everyone else was out still enjoying themselves, but he and his team refused since they had training the next morning.

He hurriedly dug through his pocket, desperately searching for his key so he could relieve himself of his now falling eyelids. Finally he found it and unlocked the door, walking through and forgetting to re-lock it as he went straight to his bed.

He plopped down hard on his bed allowing sleep to take over almost immediately.

۞_dream state_۞

_A burning and throbbing in his left cheek woke him up to a blond haired lady with a black strand of hair near her face; with blazing emerald eyes that pierced his skin like a kunai knife. He was completely and utterly shocked; he had no clue who this lady was or what was going on._

"_What do you th…" his mouth wouldn't open; his face wouldn't express what he felt. It only showed confusion, pain, and how scared his heart felt. He mentally gaped as his mouth opened on its own and his hand came up to rub his scarlet cheek._

"_hahaoya(mother)…why?" he said in a child's voice no older than 5 years._

"_Don't you ever call me hahaoya…" all of a sudden she started crying and fell to the floor none to softly either._

_Finally, Naruto's body agreed to his brains commands. He stood and ran over to the lady who he just called mother. He kneeled down besides her, bringing his hand to her check to wipe away dry and newly forming tears._

_The lady looked at him like he was completely insane and slapped his hand away._

_Naruto widened his eyes in surprise as she pulled a knife out from inside her sleeve and brought id down towards his face._

_The knife pierced his cheek, the one that got slapped and followed down to find its resting place in Naruto's hand._

_Pain and hurt ran through him as he screamed only for his mouth to be covered by the lady's hand._

"_Shut-up!" she hissed menacingly at him. Naruto went to go remove her hand only for it to be grabbed and squeezed above his head by his mother's other hand._

"_That hurts!" he mumbled through his mother's hand that was over his mouth._

"_Good. Now you know how I felt when you…" she trailed off, more tears now falling from her emerald eyes._

"_What I what?" he asked hesitantly._

'_No! Don't remember!' some voice in the back of his head screamed. 'Don't!'_

_All of a sudden his head started pounding and it didn't help when his mother removed the knife from his head none too smoothly. Still holding his wrist, she laid the now crying boy on the ground; she tore off his black t-shirt._

"_What……are… you doing?" he got out through sobs._

_She only smiled as a reply, a smile that frightened Naruto to the deepest fiber in his body._

_Naruto closed his eyes as the sharp blade cut though his chest skin. With the added pain of his headache, hand, and the sleepiness that came from crying he blocked out._

۞_End dream state_۞

Naruto awoke with old sweat all over his body. His eyes widened with shock and his hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets. His head throbbed along with his hand and his chest, it was going to explode from the pain and pressure his shirt was putting on it.

But why did he feel like this. He didn't dream anything? Did he?

He quickly got up from the bed and changed out of his clothes which he never took off earlier that morning. Quickly, without even eating, he ran out of the door to meet everyone else at the bridge.

He arrived at the bridge to find Sakura sitting on one of the railings and Sasuke leaning against another. He smiled at them but for some reason he didn't usher a 'hello' from his voice as he went to be beside Sasuke.

Of course they had to wait for Kakashi who was late due to his 'road of life' stuff. Wonder how many times he was dropped on his head. Anyway…

"Today, we'll do training today." 'like always' he added I his head. "Sasuke and Naruto will start.

Sasuke only nodded, looking at Naruto only to see slight worry in his eyes. Naruto couldn't explain why, but he had a feeling this was going to end badly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto got into their fighting poses ready to go. Of course it was Naruto who made the first move.

Naruto charged forward at Sasuke, reaching for kunai knife in his holster. Sasuke dodged by jumping gracefully to the side. Naruto countered by throwing the kunais at him. Sasuke caught two and easily dodged the rest..

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed as he threw the kunais at Naruto, the knives soon being engulfed by the fireballs.

Naruto had just landed on the ground, transferring his weight and the shock from the impact to the ground. He had no time to dodge. The knives flew out of the fireballs hitting his cheek and hand. The fireballs continued onto the ground, setting fire to the grass in the shape of a circle around Naruto.

The pain in his hand, his cheek, this fire, he's felt it before.

'Mother!' the one word echoed throughout his as he stood fixed to the ground. 'Pain. Mother. Blood. Mother!'

'Don't remember, the suffering, the pain. Forget. The blood spilled. Forget!'

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed, clasping his head. The blood from his cheek and hand flowed, the clogging of blood obviously not taking place. However, more importantly, the orange and black jacket on his chest was turning darker with a metallic red tint.

Naruto fell to his knees, he stared blankly forward, his eyes growing smaller from the shock as he started shaking. He was getting dizzy; the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

The blonde's ocean blue eyes narrowed against their will. "Make the voice stop." He whispered out before his eyes fully closed and his body went limp. His body jerked forward, his hands falling from his head, but before he could hit the ground Kakashi had stopped him; careful not to touch his wounds which had finally stopped.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" asked a confused Sakura.

Kakashi didn't reply at first, only setting the unconscious blonde down on the ground. "Sakura, come here, you need to heal his wound so we can get him to the hospital."

Sakura nodded and walked over, unzipping his jacket and taking off his black shirt under it only to gasp in shock along with Kakashi. Even Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly.

"What happened to him?"

On his chest was a cross that was still bleeding. Kakashi hesitantly reached out his hand to touch Naruto's wound but was stopped by zed ninja's screams.

He could see it, all of it. Naruto's dream was slowly coming back to him. 'My chest, she did something to my chest. What did she do?' he thought to himself.

As if answering his question more wounds started appearing on his chest followed by more of Naruto screaming. 'That voice is back!' was his last thought before he blacked out for a second time.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a white-tiled ceiling. 'Is this the hospital? Tch…of course, this is the only place that smelled like death and illness. Why am I here?'

Suddenly the events of earlier flooded back into his mind, as he turned his head to look out the window into the clear sky. He finally tore his eyes off the now intriguing sky when he heard the sliding of the door to his room.

"Tsunade-baachan" he said but it only came out in a whisper.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into his hospital room with worried look on their faces, even Sasuke's face, which gave Naruto a little bit of shock.

"Naruto, where'd you get those marks on you're body?" asked Tsunade seriously.

'Huh?" Naruto looked down to see bandages on his hands, chest, and cheek. "How come you guys didn't heal?" asked Naruto, completely ignoring Tsunade's question.

"Because we couldn't Naruto. We tried but whatever we healed them, they would just reopen." Sakura explained.

Naruto only looked at her, surprisingly he wasn't surprised.

"Naruto what's going on?" Tsunade asked again, looking the boy directly in the eye.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. That was half the truth. He suspected it had something to do with those dreams. The cuts on his hands and cheeks explained that much. 'That lady, was she really my mother? If so, why did she look at me with hate; why did she hurt me? What did I do?' There were too many questions crossing his mind at the moment for Naruto to actually answer them true fully.

More importantly, why whenever he experienced something similar to that dream, he heard that voice in his head. That voice, it always sounded desperate; pleading him to forget whatever it was he was trying to remember. Whatever what it was. What exactly happened was it dark; did he really want to remember it?

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice brought him back from his thought that had so easily engulfed his mind.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" he answered, just now realizing that Sakura and Tsunade-baachan had left the room. 'Probably to treat the other patients' he thought.

"We have a mission tomorrow. Do you think you'll be able to attend?" Kakashi asked nervously. In truth he didn't want Naruto to go but if Naruto found out that they went on a mission without him, he'd surely his head bitten off by zed blonde.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, was Kakashi serious. It was obvious that Naruto was in no condition for a mission especially with that wound to his chest. Just the thought of that wound made Sasuke mentally flinch. The message it displayed was horrible.

"Of Course!" was Naruto's obvious answer, though surprisingly there was a hint of doubt in his eyes. Why?

Kakashi only nodded gravely before walking out of the room.

Sasuke only stared at Naruto, his face emotionless.

"Aren't you going to leave too?" asked Naruto snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke only snorted at him, digging in his pocket and than throwing what he got to Naruto.

Naruto caught it in his hands and instantly recognized it as bandages. He opened his mouth to say thank you and looked up only to see that Sasuke too had now left.

Naruto sighed, throwing off the covers to the hospital bed that were constricting his movements. He twisted his body so that his legs were now on the edge of the bed. Setting them on the floor, he put all hiss his weight on them and pushed himself up. He stood still for a moment, his legs slightly shaking, but eventually he walked his way over to the bathroom.

Slowly he undid his blooded bandages on his hand; wincing at the friction from the bandage and his slightly blooded hand. He let the bandages fall to the floor as his breath instantly hitched in his throat.

The cut on his hand was in the shape of a cross. He quickly undid the bandage on his other hand only the same thing.

Naruto backed up a few paces, his heart beating at an alarming rate pace; his hands now shaking. Slowly he reached his shaking hands up to the bandages on his chest. Slowly he undid them closing his eyes, afraid of what he might find. Once the bandages fell to the floor he opened his eyes which instantly widened in shock.

His legs failed him as he crashed to the ground.

He heard the door open as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi came running in, probably from hearing him crash to the ground. He heard their voices gasping than asking in what was wrong but he ignored them and continued staring forward with eyes glazed over with shock; the message on his chest replaying in his head.

The cross, the words on his chest. "Yet I hold this against you: you have lost the love you had at first. Realize how far you have fallen (Revelation 2:4-6)

**(A/N) how was it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? please review and tell me you're thoughts**


	3. The Beginning of Pandemonium

**Chapter 3: The beginning of Pandemonium **

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his still bandaged hands as he walked to Konoha's gates. Sure he slept, but whenever he went to switch positions, his wounds would reopen up and start bleeding profusely again.

Naruto sighed when he finally reached the gates. Surprisingly he was the first one there. Releasing his bag from his grip, it fell to the soiled ground; the blonde soon following suit.

He leaned his head against the gates and looked up at the sky whose stars were just now disappearing with the first rays of sunshine.

"Oww!" he hissed as he felt something wet on one of his bandaged hands. Casting his glance away from the stars and his hand he found a baby fox no older than eight months old.

"Hey, where's you're mother little guy." The fox looked back at him with violet eyes. Opening its mouth, the fox licked and bite lightly on Naruto's fingers.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the fox. The fox only kept licking and nipping as a reply. Naruto softly smiled as he took the fox into his arms, but was careful to avoid the cross-cuts on his wrist. With the other hand he unzipped and dug through his bag for something that the fox could eat.

Pulling out an apple, he eyed it with a puzzled look and couldn't help conceal the sigh that escaped his lips. 'Come to think of it, I don't know what the hell foxes eat.' He complained in his head. Holding the apple close to the fox's muzzle, he allowed it to decide for itself it that was what it wanted to eat.

"Oh, what a cute fox!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura staring down at him and the fox.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do foxes eat?" asked Naruto

"Looked like whatever you're feeding it." she replied, a smile now gracing her slightly tinted pink lips.

Naruto looked down at the fox only to find that it has already eaten half of the apple to the core. "Man, it really was hungry!" the blonde exclaimed in all his child-like innocence.

"Tch. No shit Sherlock." came the smart-ass reply from the smart-ass, cold-hearted person himself. Ready, everyone cheer for Sasuke. ((A/N… I think the question here is what's wrong with me?))

Suddenly there was a gray cloud of smoke and a 'Yo.'

"Holy crap, Kakashi is on time!" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed.

'The apocalypse is upon us.' Was the only thing that all three chuunin could think of ((A/N I know you don't have jounin teachers when you're a chuunin but in my story you do!))

Kakashi nervously laughed but soon put it aside. "Everyone ready to go?" he asked, then turned around ready to leave the gates of Konoha.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto, just now remembering the fox. Looking down however, he only saw an eaten apple core slowly changing colors to brown.

"Naruto, come on!" yelled Sakura already a good 100 ft. past the gate.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto yelled back; giving on last glance at where the baby fox once stood he ran to catch up to the others.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Naruto sighed as the solar noon sun's rays radiated down upon him. Beads of swear showed on his face and the bandages on him didn't help. Warily, Naruto glanced at his team mates and sensei to see if they were watching. Smiling, because none of them were, he moved his other hand down to untie the bandages. Glancing every now and then at the rest of the group, he undid the nasty binding around one of his wrist. Finally done, he let the stream of cloth fall to the ground only to gasp; getting the attention of everyone else around him.

Holding a shaking hand up towards the sky, he examined his hand more closely. The wound was somehow now completely healed. The only evidence that the wound ever existed was a barely visible scar in the shape of a plus sign. Without releasing it, everyone else, excluding Sasuke, had gathered around him; them too studying his now healed hand.

"When did this happen?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't kn…" Naruto's answer was cut off when suddenly a thought occurred to him. That was the hand the fox had licked at.

'It could have been… no…foxes can't heal wounds.' Naruto mentally laughed at his own stupidity.

Slowly, Naruto unwrapped his other hand only to find, to his dismay, that that hand hadn't been healed.

The blonde winced as the extra movement from his hand caused the cross-like wound t reopen. Mumbling a curse, he hurriedly rewrapped his hand; only to watch as a white bandaged start to tint a scarlet red.

The thought that maybe the fox did heal his hand came back to his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. Sighing, team 7 kept on walking to their destination.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Violet colored eyes with light blue highlights around the edge peered out of the bush as four humans walked off in the distance. One of them he recognized from earlier.

Narrowing its eyes, it cautiously walked out from the bush, gazing at the spot where the humans once stood. Little black paws padded quickly to stand beside the bandages the blonde had thrown to the ground, lost in his sudden fascination with his hand.

Lowering its head it sniffed it than cautiously put it in his mouth. Taking one last glance at where the team disappeared, the fox, no older than 8 months with violet eyes, ran off into the dark confines of the forest.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Night had finally claimed the land around team seven as they sat around a fire; deciding to rest for the night.

Sasuke starred expressionlessly at the dieing embers of the fire. Thoughts raced through his head on how the wound on Naruto's hand had healed itself while the others just wouldn't stop bleeding. 'Come to think of it, I wonder why he hasn't passed out from all the blood loss.' He thought. The most important thought on not only his but everyone else's mind, excluding the blonde of course, was how did he get the wounds in the first place?

Little did they know even the blonde was puzzled about hoe he got the wounds. He figured it had something with the dreams but that was all.

Naruto watched as Kakashi stood up than went into the forest saying something about 'gathering more fire wood.' The rest of them stayed in the uncomfortable silence around them. Sasuke and Sakura both puzzled on why Naruto hadn't spoken a word since they started setting up camp. He did all his work in silence, and when one of them would tell him something he would just nod, immediately ending the conversation.

The truth was, once the first shade of black from the night started to appear; Naruto had started to get a sickening feeling in his gut. It was a feeling that only increased as the sky turned blacker and the stars showed themselves.

"Naruto," Sakura asked, breaking the silence. "How … how did y-you…" she looked down to the ground feeling embarrassed by the sudden intrusion of his privacy. Gulping the saliva in her mouth, building up the courage she looked up from the ground at Naruto's confused face. "How did you get those wounds?" she finally asked. Her voice a bit louder than she had intended.

Naruto starred at her, taken back a bit from her voice. After a few seconds of silence, a soft delicate smile graced his lips. "Training." He simply put, the lie rolling off his tongue easily. He had known that they would eventually ask, and he had decided that he wouldn't speak a word of the truth. 'Why would they care anyway?' he concluded in the back of his mind.

"Training!" Sakura yelled astounded. "I highly doubt that training could cause crosses and a message on your chest!" she argued, her voice slowly but steadily raising.

Naruto only smiled again. In all his years of his life, he had perfected lying. The looks, the voice tone, the words used in persuading the one who doubted that lie. "I was training with shadow clones; we tried it with kunais and shurikens for once. Eventually I got tired and was hit on my hands and body. The lighter scratches have already healed, but the others," he said motioning to his hand. "always get reopened from my movements." He concluded, looking at a still skeptical Sakura.

"That still doesn't explain the message on your chest." She said, persisting on the issue. Sasuke listened with active ears on the conversation though he stayed silent.

Naruto instantly put on a puzzled look onto his whiskered face. "There was no message on my chest." He simply put. "There were only deep cuts and bruises. You probably saw it when it was all bloody right, right?" he questioned.

Sakura slowly nodded, now curious as to where he was going with this.

"Then it's safe to assume that from that you only saw what you thought was a message." He finally concluded.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly thought this over and figured that it was a pretty logical explanation. Naruto was profusely bleeding from the wounds on his chest and there were a couple of bruises as well. "I guess…" Sakura finally said after a minute of silent thinking, though her voice still held a trace of doubt.

"Come on Sakura-chan, believe me! There was no message on my chest." He replied happily grinning from cheek to cheek; his eyes crinkled up in a u like shape.

Somehow the grin reassured Sakura and Sasuke that he was telling the truth. They both nodded to him, the silence one again engulfing them.

One more minute went by, which felt like an hour to the three chuunins, until Sakura got up announcing she was going to bed and was soon engulfed by the tent's opening flaps.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

The violet eyes-fox stood still panting from the constant running since noon. The bandage that use to be Naruto's, now hung loosely around its red furred neck.

Its breathing slowly calmed as he gazed worriedly around the clearing in front of it. Seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary, it slowly walked out from the edge; padding slowly, allowing the grass and dirt below him to seep into the crevices of its paws. The wind blew rustling the leaves on the nearby trees and ruffling the fox's already matter red, brown, and white fur.

Bending its hind legs and setting them on the ground it looked worriedly at the full moon as its innocence and beauty radiated down upon its muzzle and face.

Slowly closing its eyelids, a sudden strong wind blew across the face of the ground causing flower petals and leaves to leave their home; only to travel by the wind and find their new destination by the death of the wind. Upon opening its eyes, it saw a figure cloaked in shadows, and even in the now blood red moon's light was clouded in shadow. This figure however was not unknown by the fox for its haunches were raised and it lips pulled back, revealing its snow white teeth and even some of its pink gums.

"Now, now… is that any way to treat a friend Arashi." The shadow spoke.

"I'm not your friend!" Arashi growled, using his front paws to move the bandages over his ears and muzzle to rest on the ground in front of him. "H-Here's what you wanted right?" Arashi asked, his voice shaking with the effort to restrain ripping the shadow's throat out.

The shadow laughed as it nodded and picked up the bandage, holding the cloth between its index and middle finger. "Let the pandemonium begin." It shouted, its voice rang throughout the clearing.

In a flash, the shadow was gone replaced by black feathers that slowly floated to the ground.

Arashi looked up the still blood red moon. His gaze was threatened by tears, but he did not let fall. "What have I done?" he asked himself. "Naruto I'm sorry." He whispered allowing the tears to escape and soak his fur.

**((a/n...there's one more chapter done now onto the fourth))**


	4. A Memoir of a Memory

**Chapter 4: A memoir of a Memory **

Naruto blinked slowly up at the sky, his eyelids raising only half way due to his oncoming sleepiness. Sasuke sat across the blonde staring intently at the fire; no sign of sleep was written on his features.

A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he now noticed how long it had been since Kakashi, who finally returned from gathering wood, and Sakura had fallen asleep. Yawning for the first time he decided that he should probably follow suit soon too.

"Go to bed already dobe." Sasuke replied noticing his team-mate's gaping yawn and closing eyes.

Naruto bit back his tongue from lashing out at Sasuke calling him a bastard, figuring it was too late at night. "Why aren't you going to bed?" he replied than instantly he mentally slapped himself at his superb comeback.

Sasuke lightly smiled thought it was hard to tell in the once again dimming fire light. "I'm not tired." He simply stated. Wiping the smile off his face he grabbed a piece of wood, broke it, than threw it into the fire.

Naruto sighed at the other's monotone reply; looking up at the blue moon, thinking.

"Brooding isn't like you loser." Sasuke stated looked at the blonde's face but not his eyes. "And I thought I told you to go to bed." He continued.

Not breaking eye contact with the moon, he opened his mouth to reply, blinking his eyelids, only to find a now blood red moon in front of his eyes. His eyes widened in sudden surprise and widened even more as he felt and heard the pulsating of his own heart.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde when he heard no reply from him. He only saw a shocked expression on his face. 'I didn't say something surprising, did I?' he questioned himself; looking closely at the blonde's face. Wait, there was something else in his eyes, fear, and…and…

Naruto screamed in agony as his covered seared and began to bleed beneath the bandages. He screamed even louder as fresh wounds appeared on his forehead and heart**(1)**; blood trickling down his face and down to the ground.

Naruto fell to the ground as his body trembled from the immense pain. Bringing his hands to his head and his knees to his chest he let water slide down his cheeks; the voice in his head had returned.

Sasuke was fully alert once he heard that awful scream from Naruto. Sasuke quickly ran to Naruto's side to try to calm him down; that's all they wanted was an unexpected visitor at night with one person on their team having a breakdown.

"Naruto tell me what's wrong so I can get Kakashi and Sakura." He yelled over Naruto's screaming.

After his statement, Naruto's screamed died down to a whimper as he shed more tears from his closed eyes. Slowly he opened his mouth and said something but it only came out as a barely audible whisper.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he leaned his ear closer to Naruto's mouth; listening with all his strength.

"Make it stop." Naruto whispered.

"Make what stop?" Sasuke asked still trying his best to listen.

"You want the voice to stop, huh Naruto?" asked a new voice in his head, Naruto mentally and physically shivered at the voice that dripped with malice, destruction, and the joy at other's misery.

"Yes." Naruto meant to say it mentally but instead it came out as a verbal response.

"Yes what?" Sasuke asked now even more confused.

"Sasuke what's going on out here?" Sakura asked but instantly asked another question as she caught a glance at the sight of Naruto in pain. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sasuke replied annoyed at the girl's questions.

"You want the voice and the pain to go away right?" the voice asked again. Naruto stared blankly at his reflection in his mind. Finally, he slowly nodded; watching the blood from his wounds flow down his body and to the ground.

"But why?" the voice asked. "It's only trying to help you tell everyone what they have done to you. This is the pain you hide from them." It continued.

"But…"Naruto continued as he watched his reflection in a mirror in front of him lift a hand to his chest where his heart is. The image in the mirror suddenly changed to a lonely child crying, being abused and trying to find his purpose in life. "My mother hated me because I took him away." Naruto recalled the now unlocked memories of his abusive mother; he stared at his reflection once again. His heart had been broken from the memories, causing the pain only to increase. "I took father away from everyone because of the demon inside of me that only caused them to hate me." He continued bringing his arms around himself in a lonely hug. "I hate it. I just want to forget everything."

"Your friends thought, you'll forget them as well." The shadow smiled in the darkness behind Naruto. The depressed blonde was slowly becoming one with them.

Naruto watched as the mirror now showed flashes of his friends smiling faces. It only made him hug himself tighter. "They aren't really my friends, are they?" he asked the shadow.

The shadow grinned, Naruto was now completely in its control; stepping out of the shadows. The light now shown onto a young woman with snow white hair and chocolate brown eyes that somehow looked like blood red eyes at the same time. She wore a renaissance style, lilac colored dress. Two strands of her hair near her face were braided and brought behind her head where it was held by a purple ribbon. Walking up to the back of Naruto, she embraced him.

Naruto's eyes widened as visions of his friend's past, his present, and their future filled him.

"I'll grant your wish Naruto. I'll help you forget everything." She stated before lightly kissing Naruto's cheek.

Memories flashed before Naruto's eyes before fading away into black, being forgotten. Soon all the memories of Naruto's very being had come and past leaving an empty blonde.

The lady released the blonde boy and stepped back from him, smiling.

"Who are you?" the blonde boy who continued to stare forward asked.

The lady moved so that she was now in front of him; the mirror shattering behind her into thousands of pieces. Closing her eyes she leaned forward, her mouth now close to his ear as she whispered to him. After a couple of minutes she went back to her level. "And you will come when I call for you." She said looking into the slightly surprised azure eyes.

She smiled once again, leaning forward once again and pressed her soft cherry lips to blondes in a kiss.

The blonde only saw her eyes grow father away before he blacked out.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Sasuke watched as azure eyes slowly open themselves.

"N-Naruto." He said hesitantly and quietly afraid the blonde might break out into screams again. They were now back at Konoha in the hospital. They abandoned the mission and brought an unconscious blonde, who had blacked out from the blood loss.

Blank eyes, unclouded from any emotion turned their gaze to the one who spoke. "Where am I" he asked hoarsely.

"Back at the Konoha hospital." answered a female voice. The blonde moved his eyes to see a pink carnations haired girl with emerald eyes staring at him. "Are you all right Naruto?" the female asked.

"Naruto?" the blonde asked in a monotone.

"Stop playing jokes Naruto you just woke up." The pink haired girl scolded the blonde haired boy.

"Who's he?" the blonde asked looking at her for an answer.

"Naruto! Stop it this isn't funny!" the female yelled starting to get scared.

"Who are you guys " the blonde asked quietly; his blue eyes holding no humor or mischief, they were only blank voids.

Everyone on the room which consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune's eyes went wide as they realized he wasn't lying or joking.

"Naruto, don't you know us, we've been on a team for five years now?" asked a now desperate Sakura.

The blonde slowly shook his head 'no' causing the pink carnation's haired girl to burst out into tears. Feeling slightly bad at the pitiful site of the girl before him, the blonde got up and patted her back with bandaged hand.

"Naruto, what do you remember?" asked the Godaime.

The blonde looked at the blonde female now figuring out that his name was must be Naruto since that's what everyone called him. He stood silently for a moment before stating in a semi cheery voice, "Master will call me when she wants me."

Tsunade's eyes went wide as Naruto mentioned the word master. Whoever this master of his was, she did something to his memory. "Naruto, did you're master do something, anything, to your memory?" she asked. Naruto nodded his head at her question. "Why?" she asked disbelievingly.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, sitting back on the bed than answering, "Because I asked her. That's the last thing I recall." He stated simply.

Everyone's eye opened even wider if that is even possible at this point as they found out the truth. "Why did you ask her." Asked Tsunade, desperate to find out answers.

"I don't know, I just did I guess." Naruto replied as he smiles; swinging his legs back and forth like a kid.

"Naruto, what is her name?" Tsunade yelled only to get an accusing finger from Naruto.

"You're so rude lady, please be more respectful towards Master." He replied child-like.

Tsunade growled than asked again controlling her anger. "What's your master's name Naruto?"

"You really want to know?" the blonde boy asked smiling again.

Tsunade only nodded her head but glared, not liking the new Naruto's child-like antics. Tsunade wouldn't believe how wrong she was on his new personality.

"Than I'll tell you." He replied as his eyes grew emotionless and his voice grew serious. Naruto quickly recalled what his master had whispered in his ear than replayed it back to the strangers.

"After my memory was erased, my master showed me a vision of the future." He paused for a moment than continued. "I saw a beast come out of the sea with ten horns and seven heads; on it horns were ten diadems, and on its heads blasphemous names. The beast I saw was like a leopard, but it had feet like a bear's and its mouth was like the mouth of a lion. To it the dragon gave its own power and throne, along with great authority. I saw that one of its head seemed to have been mortally wounded, but this mortal wound was healed. Fascinated, the whole world followed after the beast. They also worshiped the beast and said "Who can compare with the beast or who can fight against it?" The beast was given a mouth uttering proud boasts and blasphemies, and it was given authority to act for forty-two months. It opened its mouth to utter blasphemies against God, blaspheming his name and his dwelling and those who dwell in heaven. It was also allowed to wage war against the holy ones and conquer them, and it was granted authority over every tribe, people, tongue and nation. All the inhabitants of the earth will worship it, all whose names were not written from the foundation of the world in the book of life, which belongs to the lamb who was slain.

Whoever has ears ought to hear these words

Anyone destined for captivity goes into captivity

Anyone destined to be slain by the sword

Shall be slain by the sword

Such is the faithful endurance of the holy ones.

Then I saw another beast come up out of the earth; it had two horns like a lamb's but spoke like a dragon. It wielded all the authority of the first beast in its sight and made the earth and its inhabitants worship the first beast, whose mortal wound had been healed. It preformed great signs, even making fire come down from heaven to earth in the sight of everyone. It deceived the inhabitants of the earth with the signs it was allowed to perform in the sight of the first beast, telling them to make an image for the beast who had been wounded by the sword and revived. It was then permitted to breathe life into the beast's image, so that the beast's image could speak and could have anyone who did worship it put to death. It forced al the people, small and great, rich and poor, free and slave, to be given a stamped image on their right hands or their foreheads, so that no one could buy or sell except one who had the stamped image of the beast's name or the number that stood for its name." (Revelation 13: 1-17)

Naruto starred unaffected by the story at the scared faces of the others around him. Finally one of them, the one with silver hair spoke up.

"Naruto that still doesn't tell us your master's name. That is only a story." Kakashi stated.

Joy filled Naruto's eyes as he smiled at the silver hair masked male.

"Be patient I was getting there." He replied, starting to swing his legs back and forth again, yet he stayed silent.

"Well?" asked a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

"So none of you can figure it out, I gave you the information." The blonde laughed at their stupidity.

The group only looked at him puzzled.

"Wisdom is needed here; one who understands can calculate the number of the beast, for it is a number that stands for a person. Her** (2) **number is six hundred and sixty-six." (Revelation 13:18)

**(1)in stigmata you get cuts on your body where Christ had his wounds**

**(2)in the bible it says his but in my story the master is a girl so I sorta changed it **

**(a/n…please read and review!)**


End file.
